1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to detecting objects and, in particular, to detecting and locating moving vehicles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for detecting and locating multiple vehicles simultaneously.
2. Background
Detecting and locating objects is a process that is commonly used in many different situations. For example, with respect to traffic, vehicles moving faster than a posted speed limit may be detected. Often times, law enforcement officers and other personnel may use radar systems to determine the speeds of vehicles. If a vehicle is going faster than a posted speed limit, the law enforcement personnel may issue a ticket or citation to the driver of the vehicle. In some cases, automated systems are used to identify and generate tickets for vehicles moving faster than a posted speed limit. These systems employ cameras and/or radar systems to identify the speed of vehicles and to obtain images to identify vehicles for which tickets should be generated.
As another example, with search and rescue operations or border control, personnel detect objects in the form of people. When an object of interest is detected, the location of the object is made and the object also may be tracked as part of the detection process. In many cases, it is desirable to track multiple objects at the same time.
Some systems for tracking objects, such as people, place detection systems at different locations. For example, a detector may include a microphone to detect an acoustic event such as a footstep of a human or movement of a vehicle on the ground. Through the placement of microphones in different locations, the movement of the person or vehicle can be detected or tracked over areas in which the microphones are located.
Other systems involve using cameras to obtain images. These images are analyzed to identify objects of interest. The locations of the objects of interest are identified based on the locations of the cameras. With these types of systems, the cameras are placed in known locations. As a result, when objects of interest are identified, the approximate locations of those objects of interest can be identified.
Although these types of systems are useful, these currently used systems for detecting objects of interest are limited in usefulness. For example, these systems are required to be in a fixed position. If a detection system is moved from one location to another location, the location is then recorded. Otherwise, the location of the object detected cannot be accurately identified. Further, the accuracy of the identification of locations of objects also is an approximate identification. The location is based on the location of the detection systems and not the location of the objects of interest themselves.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.